Spencer's Surprise
by poisonx8
Summary: Spencer Reid's day becomes a not so normal day when his beloved girlfriend shows up at the BAU with a big surprise. *Oneshot* I one nothing! I wish I did.


"Round table. Now." Hotch commanded walking past the bullpen, up the stairs, down the catwalk, and into the round table room. Morgan stood up and pulled a tired Prentiss to her feet before following after their unit chief. Rossi popped his head out his office and strolled into the room. Spencer let out a sigh as he saw JJ walk into the room before bookmarking the page he was on and making his way to the room. He was just getting to his favorite part in one of the many novels that littered his desk.

"Good morning my furry friends." Garcia greeted walking into the round table room with a file in her hand. She handed the file to Reid and noticed the rest of the team turn on their tablets to follow along with her presentation of the case.

"Garcia." Hotch acknowledged for her to start.

"Sir. Okay my crime fighters three days ago two bodies turned up. The man had his left ring finger sliced off and the woman had her stomach sliced open, actually right where a baby would be to be precise." She sighed turning to the next slide of the woman.

"Could be a symbol of something. The left ring finger is where a wedding rind would go and the slicing of the stomach is obviously symbolizing a c-section. Baby girl was the woman pregnant?" Derek Morgan asked eying the pictures.

"Negative. She was actually sterile. She can't get pregnant. That's not the weird part; she's missing her uterus. Like the unsub pulled it out of her. According to ME reports she didn't die from the bleed out of having her stomach sliced wide open, she died from blood loss of having the uterus ripped out of her.

"Alright so this unsub definitely has a baby issue." Prentiss mumbled looked through the autopsy reports.

"With a signature this specific we're going to catch him before he can do more damage. We're going to Sarasota. Wheels up in 30." Hotch ordered before getting up and walking out. The team shook their heads and followed their leader out the door and towards the bullpen. They all smiled when they saw Reid's beloved girlfriend sitting at his desk reading one of his many books.

"Hey lover boy, you're girl's here." Morgan grinned poking the geniuses ribs and getting his attention from the file. Reid looked up and smiled at his beloved girlfriend.

"Hi Maeve. What are you doing here?" He asked, leaning down and pecking her on the lips. To which he earned a catcall from Morgan. Garcia, Morgan, Emily, and JJ all gathered closely around to see the scene play out before them, they knew Maeve was here for a good reason, she wouldn't bother him at work for nothing unless it couldn't wait. "Is everything okay? Are you hurt?" He panicked looking her over. Garcia and JJ smiled at their boy genius. He was always so panicky about his beloved girlfriend. It was hard to believe they had been together for a year and a half already, almost two years actually.

"Spencer, I'm fine. I'm fine. Stop that." She playfully swatted his hand away as he lifted up her hair and checked her neck. She giggled at his worry and placed a hand on his cheek. "Will you listen to me for a minute!" She laughed again.

"Okay. I'm all ears love." He smiled as he placed his hands gently on her hips.

By now Hotch and Rossi had walked out their office and were standing against the railing on the catwalk watching their "children" and observing what antics they were up to.

"Oh Maeve is here." Rossi observed as Hotch gave a half smile. He had an idea of why she was here, but he didn't want to spoil it.

"Remember the other night when we were watching that movie, and that uhm love making scene came up and you said-" Reid cut Maeve off by covering her mouth and giving his team mates a sheepish grin.

"Yes I remember what I said." Reid blushed. "What about it?"

"Well, Spencer. I'm uhhh. I'm pregnant." Maeve smiled shyly. Derek stared in surprise. Emily, JJ and Garcia let out a tiny squeal and then let their mouths pop open as they realized the boy genius was not such a nerdy little boy after all. It hadn't registered that Spencer was actually…active. Rossi's mouth popped open as he looked over at Hotch who had a smug look on his face.

"Pregnant? Oh that's amazing. You know the statistics of a woman getting pregnant with the first try is a fifty-fifty chance in some cases. It depends on her ovulation and the temperature of the male anatomy. The amount of pregnancies that go undetected for weeks is actually quite high because sometimes women don't even show signs until the second trimester. On average in the US the amount of births per day is-Wait. Maeve you're pregnant? That means I'm going to be a fa-" Before Reid could finish his sentence he fell backwards with his finger still out that was, a second ago pointed at Maeve's stomach. Everyone's eyes widened again as they saw their beloved boy genius fall like a log to the floor and land with a thump on his back.

"Reid!" Everyone screamed rushing forward.

"Yep. I was right." Hotch smiled before following Rossi down the stairs towards the boy genius, soon to be father. "Wheels up in 45 now I think."


End file.
